Holding Out, Holding Hostage
by GradGirl2010
Summary: "Holding out on us again? Eh Rider? Well not anymore!" Flynn held out on them twice. Now the Stabbington Brothers want their pay. And what better way to get paid than taking the brunette closest to Flynn's heart. And they plan to get paid. One way/another
1. We're Coming

**We're Coming**

**We Will Have Her**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION! Disney cannot claim that. If they do I will sue. On with the story**

_**When being a thief, you always need to know three things. One: Always have a plan A, B, and C. B and C are in case plan A fails. C will be the trump card plan. Two: Once you get what want, always have a method of getaway planned. Be it a horse, carriage, secret path, or vanishing smoke. Just make sure no one can follow you. If they do follow you, make sure you can lose them. Three: the most important rule of them all. When you and your team have collected your prize, never ever deny your accomplices their share of the pay. Especially two scarred jail birds by the names of Cleaver and Clyde Stabbington. **_

_**Clyde – Man with excellent side burns. He does most of the negotiating, bargaining – basically he does all the talking. He's always got a plan for how to do a job, and a backup plan if the first one fails. He doesn't let anyone pull the wool over him twice in one life time. And he's quick on his feet. He's good with a crossbow. He never misses his mark - normally. He usually leaves the**_

_**Cleaver – the man with the eye patch and of very little words – no words actually. But what he lacks in words, he makes up for with his steady yet, deadly hands. He's capable of wielding two blades and can skin a boar in less than a minute with them. He can use any blade if you put it in his hands. The man of action is what his brother calls him.**_

_**The Stabbington's – both are good with their fists and fighting. They do their best work when they're together. And their greatest work is coming up with plans to get their pay that Flynn Rider denied them. And one way or another they will get it. No matter the cost.**_

"CLEAVER AND CLYDE STABBINGTON," The judge announced throughout the hall, "With the minimal amount of evidence provided by the defense, this court has found you innocent of all charges, and has granted you your freedom and an apology from the people for wrongful accusations." The two chained brothers smirked to one another as if they had just hit the jackpot. "However we do ask that you both gather whatever your things and leave this kingdom. A carriage and compensation will be provided of course."

"We thank you My Lord," Clyde bowed, "And we shall take our leave. We ask though that you give us until tomorrow morning. It will be a chance for us to recharge before we take our leave. The last thing we would want to do is cause trouble during such a momentous occasion." He was referring to Rapunzel returning home. Ever since she returned to the kingdom as the princess, the kingdom had been celebrating for the last three days. It was likely to end in four – on Monday. Until then the town will be filled with laughter and happiness. Just what the brothers needed.

"Very well," the judge decided, "Your carriage and compensation will be delivered to your homes later this evening." He slammed the gavel and the court was adjourned.

**/\(-)/\**

As they left the court house, Clyde took in a deep breath of his and his freedom. It smelt like sunshine, flowers, and five poured over tankards of mead. This was the beginning of a good day. "Cleaver old buddy," Clyde said, draping his arm around his brother, "this is the start of a new beginning for us." The two strolled down the stone carved streets of the Golden Kingdom. They passed by many stands and carts with fruits and trinkets on them. They passed playing kids, Guards, the girls who braid each other's hair, and more guards. "Yes sir, I can't wait!" He cheered, skipping down the street. "We'll be rich," they made it to their house, "out and about," he opened the door, "doing our own thing…" He trailed off as he shut the door gently, darkening their living room, "And getting our revenge on Rider." He said gravelly in a dark tone. He lied back on his couch and stroked his chin, "The only question is how to do it." Cleaver handed him a handkerchief with the kingdoms sun seal on it. "What are you thinking?" Clyde asked, leaning up. Cleaver turned it over. It had Rapunzel sown into it. "Yeah…" Clyde purred, "I see what you mean. Rider fell in love with that Princess. In fact," he held it open in front of him, "I believe he's living with the royals right now." He realized what he just said and angrily threw the handkerchief down to the floor. "He's living with the royals!" He slapped his hands on his knees with defeat. "We might as well slap the irons back on our wrists and plead to the judge right now. We don't have the man power for this job!"

"Don't…need…" Cleaver heaved. "She… dances … festival …" He sounded as if he was choking out air when he spoke. His throat had gotten torn up so badly it almost prevents him from speaking. He can form a few words from time to time, but he can't make full sentences. If he talks for too long, there is a danger he can go completely mute.

He gripped his stomach a cough aloud. Blood came up in his hand. "Easy brother," Clyde said, sitting him down, "Don't strain yourself." He gave Cleaver a cup of water. Cleaver chugged the cool liquid down, feeling every ounce of it brush past his damaged throat. "Better?" Cleaver nodded exhaustedly. Clyde patted him on the back affectionately. "So she dances during the festival?" Cleaver nodded his head. "Then that's when we take her." He rose from his spot on the couch and went to the window. "It's only fair that we do." He chortled cynically. He opened the curtain and gazed out at the slowly crowd filling streets. "Rider got the crown, the girl, and rumor has it he'll be wearing that forever binding ring of marriage." He pulled on the curtain angrily. He thought about what he and his brother had to do in order for Rider to get his happy ending. But once again Flynn leaves them out to dry. He keeps everything for himself, and the Stabbington's are left to take the punishment. Clyde laughed to himself. "Holding out on us again, eh...rider?" He commented nostalgically. Thinking on the last time he and his brother were denied their prize. They almost had Rapunzel. But gothel came in and took her from them. Now Flynn was going to steal her away forever. "Well not anymore!" A little girl and boy who strongly resembled Rapunzel and Flynn ran by. The boy picked up the girl and spun her around. They then ran off giggling, their parents behind them. "He won't be getting married any time soon." Clyde closed the curtains and leaned against the wall. A sinister smirk snaked its way across his face. "Rider's going to pay up." He picked up the handkerchief, "Whether he gives us the girl or gives us the kingdom," He laid the piece of cloth flat onto the table, "We will get our pay." He took out a knife. He marveled its hilt. It had his name carved into it and on the other side it had a boar. "And as an added bonus," he stabbed the knife into the cloth. Impaling the wood and Rapunzel's side of the Handkerchief, "We will have our revenge."

**I'll end it right here for now. I know it's short, but that's how most first chapters are. Depending on if I get reviews, I may or may not continue. If you guys like it I'll keep going. **


	2. Nightmare Come to Pass

**Nightmare Come to Pass**

"_Holding out on us again, eh Rider?"_

"_What?"_

"_We heard you found something? Something…much more valuable than a crown. We want her instead." Clyde stepped aside and showed a chained up Rapunzel. Cleaver had a knife to her neck. "Consider her a down payment."_

"_No…no you can't have her!" Flynn roared, charging for Clyde. "I won't let you have her!"_

_Clyde grabbed him by the neck, "You don't have a choice. You held out on us," He brought Rider around and twisted his arm behind his back. Clyde wrapped his thick arm around Flynn's neck, "And now you're going to pay for it."_

_Cleaver drew the knife back. Flynn struggled against Clyde's hold. "No…please…no…" He begged. The Knife gleamed in the light. Cleaver brought it down._

"NOOOOO – OOF!" Flynn hit a hard wood floor, blanket falling onto him. "What?" He shot up, karate chopping the air. "Oh!" He looked around and saw he was in a room. His room. It had a walk in – er out - Balcony, Curtain covered windows, a wardrobe, dresser with a large mirror, and fine rugs. Flynn relaxed a bit and laughed at himself. "It was nothing but a dream." He wheezed, dabbing the sheets onto his face, removing the sweat. "A horribly nostalgic dream."

"Something wrong Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, entering the room. "Did your afternoon nap get interrupted?" She giggled.

"Something like that." He shrugged, throwing the blankets onto the bed. He gazed dreamily at his at his radiant, now brunette fiancé. The Rapunzel he saw in his dream was blond. Since he cut her hair, it's been brown. _Good…it really was just a dream. _He walked up and caressed her face, staring deep into her vivacious green eyes. "Have I ever told how lucky I am to have you?"

"I think you've mentioned it before." She put her hand on his.

Flynn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. "Well I'm mentioning it again." Rapunzel lovingly to her thief. Flynn returned the smile, feeling good that he's actually holding his princess, instead of seeing her tied to a rock. He put his fingers to her chin and said, "I love you very much."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." The two kissed. Flynn knew that as long as they were in the kingdom, Rapunzel and he would always be safe. But that dream – that nightmare – it was so frighteningly real. If he could, he would have held onto Rapunzel until time stopped. But they had a festival to attend to. Until the festival ended, Flynn and Rapunzel said they would do something new each day. For the last three days they've danced, strolled around the kingdom trying to commit it to memory, and relaxed on the lake listening to the music in the distance. Today Flynn had something special planned for her. "I'm going to get ready for tonight," he told her, holding her by her shoulders, "Now even though you already are, go make yourself beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay." She strutted for the door, making her dress swing from side to side. Flynn rolled his tongue and said _Meow._ Rapunzel wiggled her fingers in a goodbye and shut the door. Flynn went to the balcony and gazed out at the kingdom. He couldn't believe, after all his struggling and turmoil, he was soon going to rule that land with Rapunzel. But he still couldn't shake that dream. He then slapped himself. "Get ahold of yourself Eugene," he demanded to himself, "It was just a dream! A mere fear of your overly active imaginative mind! The Stabbington brothers have been ordered to leave the Kingdom. After that, they won't cause any trouble." He slapped his face and ruffled his hair. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted, stretching out his arms, "Time to give Rapunzel the best – SECOND BEST – day of her life." He cocked an eye and looked at the calendar. She saw the lanterns and became the princess all in one week. "Okay third best day," He corrected himself. "She's only been a princess for three days and she's already being spoiled." He blew hair out of his face, "I hope this doesn't go to her head."

**/[=^.^=]\**

Rapunzel went into her room and finished painting a portrait of Pascal. He was personified as a roman emperor. Pascal fell in love with his painting. It made him feel tough. Despite the fact he lost a battle with Gothel's boot. Rapunzel set down her brush and gazed out her window. She could hardly wait for hers and Flynn's date. Their first date was unintentional and she knew where she was going. This time Flynn was keeping it a secret and it was driving her insane. "OH! Where is he taking me?" she groaned, leaning onto the rail. "I hate it when he keeps secrets! Maybe I should have you lick his ear and force him to talk." Pascal narrowed his eyes and wagged a finger. "Come on," she begged, "I give you all the grapes you could eat." Pascal folded her arms and shook his head, hardening his resolve. Rapunzel stomped her foot on the ground and pouted, "Fine! I'll just wait!" _Waiting…waiting…waiting…_ "WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG?"

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel looked back. Flynn was staring at her strangely. He put a hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever. But you're acting like a mad person. Could you have a bad case of the crazies?" Rapunzel puffed her cheeks angrily. "Maybe we should stay home today."

"No way," She exclaimed, "This whole secret rendezvous thing you've created has me curious." She curled up to him and circled a finger on his chest. Quivering her lower lip she pleaded, "Won't you pwease tell me Flynn." She batted her eyes at him, "I'll give you a full body rub down."

"Ooh," He purred, holding Rapunzel, "That's a tempting offer." He pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her there. "So tempting that I may not be able to wait." Rapunzel smiled brightly. "So here's the deal," he brought his head to her ear, "I take you to the place and you give me that rub down."

"GAH!" Rapunzel hissed. Flynn got up and laughed. "Oh come on!"

"No, no come on. I'm keeping this place a surprise." Rapunzel folded her arms angrily. Flynn exhaled placidly, "But I will tell you that we need to take Maximus part of the way."

"That far?"

"Yep," Flynn looked out. The sun was still pretty high in the sky. _It's perfect. _"And bring a change of clothes." He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go and get Max ready. Meet me down there once you're ready." The door closed, then shot open again, "Oh and leave your crazies here. I don't want to catch them."

Rapunzel threw a pillow at him. Flynn shut the door before the pillow reached him. She giggled and fell back onto her bed. She curled up with a pillow and stifled her laughter in it. "I hate how cute he is when he's secretive." Pascal made a gagging sound. "You're just jealous because I have found love." The little chameleon turned his back to her and sat down, protesting against her accusation. "Maybe you should go out yourself, Pascal. There may be a nice little chameleon out there just waiting for you." Pascal shook his head stubbornly. "Okay," Rapunzel shrugged, "Do whatever you want." She went to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress Gothel gave her. It was old and full of bad memories, but it was good for lounging around in. "I'm going out and having a great time. You can stay here and wallow in your own loneliness." Pascal, keeping his nose in the air, motioned with his paw for her to leave. "By loner." She exited the room.

Once the door shut completely, Pascal looked around suspiciously. He jumped down and searched under the door, making sure Rapunzel was gone. He moved to the Balcony – no one was out there. Under the bed – nothing but dust. Pascal nodded with triumph. He scampered over to the wardrobe. He knocked three times on the leg. A door opened. He zipped in and slammed it shut. The leg had a tunnel attached to hit. Pascal ran through the tunnel, passing spiders and cockroaches along the way. He came to another door. _Knock-knock- KNOCK-KNOCK-knock. _The door shot open. A bright light beamed out of it. Pascal jumped down and into a chair. He was at a circular table. With him were other chameleons. A pretty pink one sat next to him. Pascal winked at her. He put a visor cap on his head. Reaching under the table he pulled out a deck of cards. He glared at the other chameleons as he passed out the cards. They all took their cards. Pascal squeakily warned them, "There will be no cheating, no dirty tricks, no helping. Any violations of these rules," He stabbed a sharp tooth pick into the table, "And you're out."

**{[(^)]}**

Down at the stables, Flynn readied Maximus with a wide saddle. Maximus was busy eating apples and oats. He was preparing himself for the trip. "Don't eat too much max," Flynn warned, "I don't want you getting a cramp." _NEEEIIIGGGHH! _"I know you're the most fit horse in the kingdom." _SPUUTTER! _"And the toughest," he added groaningly. But even the toughest horses get cramps. And I don't want to have to carry you to the nearest vet." _Neigh, sputter. _Max pushed the trough away. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?" Rapunzel asked, walking in with a bag of clothes.

"Just waiting on you." He boosted her up. Flynn got ready to jump on when something caught his eye. Something was peering at him from around the corner. A familiar patch of red hair was seen. "No…"

"Eugene?" Rapunzel put a hand to his shoulder. "What is it?"

"No-nothing, Nothing at all," He stammered, backing up towards the stable exit, "I just uh…" he glanced back. The eye appeared again, and then vanished, "I need to…check…something," he slinked around the corner. Rapunzel was about to get off Max when Flynn popped back in, "You stay there." Then he vanished.

Rapunzel and Max exchanged confused glances. "What do you think's wrong?" Max moved a hoof in a circle on the side of his head. "He just might be."

Flynn moved about the outside slowly and quietly. There were foot prints where he saw the eye, and they were fresh. _Rattle…_Flynn flinched at the sound. Someone was there. He trailed to the source of the noise, keeping his back to the wall. He pulled out a knife he had stashed away. He was an inch away from the corner. He kept the knife close to his chest. _You won't have her! _He took a deep breath and sprang out. "YAAA!" _REEEOOOW! _ A cat leaped from the trash can and ran off. Flynn started to calm down. Laughing at himself for being scared of a cat. "Maybe they aren't here." He breathed. _Snap…_ "Huh? HYAAA!"

"AHHH!" Rapunzel and Maximus screamed. Flynn's mouth gaped. Max and Rapunzel gawked at him and his rather large knife. Flynn saw their curious stares and hid the knife, chuckling nervously. "Eugene…" Rapunzel hummed worriedly, "What are you doing?"

"I…thought I saw something," he looked passed Rapunzel and back to where he saw the cat. He let out a sigh of relief. "But it was nothing." He stretched. He jumped up on Maximus. "Shall we finally head off to your surprise?"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him and said, "I thought you'd never ask." Flynn snapped the reigns and Maximus took of down the path. Rapunzel was pleased to finally be leaving. But that pleasure only hid her concern. _Eugene…why did you lie to me?_

Coming out from behind a bush was Clyde. Cleaver rode up with another horse in tow. Clyde jumped up. "Let's make this an evening they'll never forget."

**/ (M) \**

Flynn had a blind fold wrapped around Rapunzel's eyes. He wanted to make sure that she didn't recognize where they were going and ruin the surprise. He took her down a tree cover path. Little patches of sunlight escaped through the trees, almost giving the impression they were heading towards a place only fairytales can describe. He came to a fork in the road. He took Max down the left path. It was squeezed between bushes and weeping willows. Rapunzel could feel the tree's brushing past her face. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost. About 100 yards left." He stopped Max. Tapping the horse for a job well done, he dismounted. He helped Rapunzel down. "Thanks Max. Come pick us up in a few hours, alright?" Max snapped to attention and saluted. Flynn took her past a curtain of hanging vines. Rapunzel could smell the vines and something else. It was fresh, sweet; the air was moist and smooth. Flynn gently set her down. She sat down on a plate of grass. "Okay." He breathed. He took off her blind fold.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a small pond area. A waterfall fell down into an average size pond that drifted into a stream along the way. The area was surrounded by trees, cutting them off from the outside world. The sun beamed down through the opening over the top. There were small patches of flowers and butterflies. "Eugene," she breathed, "It's beautiful."

"Good." He threw his shirt off. "Cause it only gets better."

"What are you doing?" Flynn held his arms open wide and moved towards her with a menacing smile.

Rapunzel moved away, "Eugene?" He got closer. "NO!" she warned. He ran up. "NO, NO!" He scooped her up and ran for the pond. "NO!" _SPLASH. _Rapunzel pushed away from him and came out at the top. "Oh…you jerk…" she panted. Flynn came up. "I bet you find this funny?"

"Sort of."

"Good!" she swan over and dunked him down. Flynn came around back of her and pulled her down. He brought her down to the bottom of the pond. The sun shined down deep enough, the glare bounced off some rocks, lighting up the floor. A rainbow of color shined under the water. When Flynn and Rapunzel moved around, the colors would dance about. Flynn and Rapunzel came together and started to dance in the water. With Flynn moving his hands behind and around his back, Rapunzel would swim around him. Flynn then brought her up and held her above the water and in the air. As he tilted back, Rapunzel dived down. Flynn watched as she swam underneath the water. She was as graceful as a mermaid and as beautiful as a goddess.

As the sun started to set beyond the mountains, Flynn and Rapunzel left the water and set up a picnic blanket. Rapunzel changed into her spare dress, feeling good after that evening swim. Flynn had packed them dinner for the evening. It wasn't anything special. It was just enough so that they wouldn't be hungry. He brought a canister of Almond Champagne, a couple chicken legs, bread, and cupcakes. They weren't ones to follow the old tradition of eating dinner before desert. So they took the cupcakes and fed them to one another. Rapunzel took some of the frosting and gaze Flynn a mustache and beard. "There. Something you will never grow."

"Oh really," He drew frosting horns over her eyebrows, "Now people will see what you truly are." Rapunzel tackled him down. The two rolled around in the grass. The rolling stopped when Rapunzel's head hit a bush. Flynn had her pinned. "Do you admit your defeat princess?"

"Never Flynn Rider. Do your worst, I'll never give in." She flirted.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

He brought his mouth to the base of her neck and started to suck. His tongue licking made Rapunzel shudder. He brought his hands up her back and began to undo her dress. Rapunzel wrapped her leg around his, and flipped him over, capturing his mouth in the process. She shook off the top half of her dress, revealing her white bra. She then took her hands and ran them up Flynn's smooth and hairless chest. Her fingers danced around his nipples, hardening them. Using her nails she trailed her fingers down slowly on his sides. Flynn let out a moan, begging for her to continue. As she began to unbuckle his pants, they heard a twig snap. Flynn glanced around. No one was there. Then another twig snapped. Flynn moved Rapunzel off of him and shot to his feet. "What is it?" She asked, pulling her dress up.

"I thought I heard something," He said fore warningly, "I'm sure we weren't followed."

"Why would we be followed?" Flynn didn't answer her. He just searched through his discarded clothes and pulled out his knife. Rapunzel became cross. First he seems to space out, then he checks for something that isn't there, and now he's drawing his knife. And all the more while, he's not telling her what's bothering him. Rapunzel got up and turned him towards her. "What is going on?" She demanded. "Ever since you woke up this morning, you've been acting like a complete nut! Were my crazies that strong that they rubbed off on you?"

"No they didn't," he groaned, "I'm just keeping watch."

"Keeping watch for what?" she pressed. Flynn opened his mouth and cringed, trying to find a way to explain it. Rapunzel's parents and Flynn never got around to telling her that the Stabbington's had been released from prison. The last time she saw them, they tried to stuff her in a sack and kidnap her for her hair. Now that she didn't have her hair, Flynn didn't see why they'd want her. But that didn't stop him from worrying. "EUGENE FITTSHERBERT!" She shrieked. Flynn flinched at his full name. "What – is – going – on?" She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Okay," he sighed with defeat, "Your parents and I didn't want to tell you this, but the Stabbington's were released from jail earlier this morning."

"What?" she gasped.

"We didn't think it'd matter since they have been ordered to leave."

"You didn't think it'd matter?" She screeched. "We're out in the middle of nowhere, and you didn't think it'd matter?"

"I didn't think it'd matter because you don't have you hair anymore!" He remarked swiftly. "They only wanted you for your hair! That's gone! What use are you to them now?" Rapunzel knew it made sense. Gothel, the Stabbington's – they only wanted Rapunzel for her hair. Ever since Eugene cut it, the power has been lost. The only thing the song is good for now is passing time and cheering her up. Flynn cupped his hand to her cheek and guided her head up to him. "I wasn't going to let their release ruin this day for you. I wanted to make sure that you experience all of the joys of life that you missed by living in that tower." He confessed elegiacally. "I love you Rapunzel," he kissed her forehead," And I would do anything for you."

"Good to know," Replied a gravelly voice. Flynn jumped and drew his knife. Clyde had sauntered into their private area, a large sword in his hand, "Because we need her for just that." Cleaver came up behind Rapunzel. She faced him, pressing her back against Flynn. "Now we can either take her in peace or pieces," Cleaver drew his sword, "Which will it be Rider?"

"Neither!" He drew a second knife and gave it to Rapunzel, "Now leave before we turn you both into Eunuchs."

"We welcome you to try!" Clyde attacked.

Flynn dodged to the side and threw the knife. It got stuck in Clyde's shoulder. Cleaver stabbed for Rapunzel. Flynn pushed her to the side. Cleaver immediately sliced his sword for Flynn, scratching his side. Cleaver then punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Flynn fell hard onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. "EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried. She ran up and stabbed for Cleavers back. He effortlessly smacked the knife from her hand and then grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. "Eu…ack…gene…" she choked, prying at Cleavers large hand.

"GRAAAAH!" Clyde yanked the knife from his shoulder. "Not a bad throw Rider. And I must say your girl has a lot of spirit." He mocked. Flynn leaned up, feeling the punch Cleaver delivered to him. "But spirit won't stop us from getting what we came for." He stabbed the knife into Flynn's leg. The former thief shrieked in pain. The knife pierced through and came out the other side of his leg. "You've held out on us one too many times Rider," Clyde proclaimed contemptuously, "Now we're going to make you pay what you owe us." Cleaver restrained Rapunzel to his large torso, keeping his large arms wrapped around her. Clyde gripped her by the chin and held her face out to Flynn, making sure her got a good look at her face, "And we plan to make you pay with her."

"NO…" he grated. Unable to pull the knife from his leg, Flynn pulled himself along the ground to them. "I'm the one you want. Take me instead. I'm begging you."

"NO EUGENE!" Rapunzel screamed desperately. "RUN AWAY – UGH!" Cleaver punched her in the stomach. The force knocked Rapunzel unconscious.

"RAPUNZEL!" Flynn reached out to her.

Clyde drew his foot back and connected it with Flynn's ribs. Clyde could feel one crack. "That offer of yours is really tempting," Clyde chimed, "But if we take you, how will we ever get our pay?" He chortled. Flynn gripped his ribs and glanced up to the man. "That's right Rider, we are not completely without compassion. We plan to give you a chance to save you fiancé's life."

"What do you want?" Flynn asked abruptly, not caring what the request was. He took care not to get too excited. The exertion took its toll on his rib. "Tell me…" he pleaded, "What will it take for you to give Rapunzel back?" Flynn didn't care how pathetic he may have looked. He was shot at, hunted by a horse, nearly drown, and stabbed to get Rapunzel. He wasn't going to let two third rate thieves take her from him forever. He would kiss their feet if they asked.

"Well…" Clyde stroked his side burns thoughtfully, "As a start, why don't you bring us that crown? Return back to this place by tomorrow evening at 6:00. If you do what we ask, Rapunzel shall remain unharmed. However if you tell anyone of this little predicament, the princess will have more than just her hair cut off." Cleaver threw Rapunzel over his shoulder, and he and Clyde made their way for the glades exit.

"Wait!" Flynn called out, "What do I tell the king and queen?"

"You're Flynn Rider," Clyde remarked derisively, "Coming up with lame ass excuses and stories is your specialty." And with that said, Clyde and Cleaver vanished beyond the trees.

Flynn could only watch as they disappeared. He slammed his fist onto the grass, smashing his failure into the dirt. Once again, Rapunzel had been taken from him. But like before, he saved her once. And by the Kingdom and their sun, he will do it again…or die trying.

**We'll end things for now. It'll take me a while to think on how I'll write the next chapter. So…see you guys soon.**


	3. Burning the Past

**Burning the Past**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. You all encourage me to go on. **

**Anyway, Rapunzel has been kidnapped and Flynn has a knife in his leg. Now he has been ordered by the Stabbington's to steal the crown…AGAIN! What will he do?**

As the sun disappeared beyond the distant mountains, the Stabbington's had made their escape with the unconscious Rapunzel in hand. Flynn tried to get on his feet and go after them. But the knife went all the way through his leg. Every time her moved her felt the knife move down, slicing his leg open further. The knife had a jagged edge. Once her pulls it, a hellish pain will spread throughout his entire leg. But if he left it in, the wound would become infected and he'd have to have it amputated. And Flynn couldn't save Rapunzel with just one leg. He needed to pull the knife out and he needed to do it fast. He removed his shirt and bit down on the tough fabric. He gripped the knife hilt tightly. _For Rapunzel…_He hissed to himself. _I have to do it for Rapunzel. _He breathed heavily, mentally and physically readying himself for the agonizing pain to come. If he pulled fast and straight, it shouldn't hurt as much. "1…2…3 – GYYYYAAAAH!" He howled. His scream echoed throughout the area. Birds flew up and out of the trees. Flynn gripped the bleed ing leg tightly. He took his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound. It did little good. The blood was beginning to seep through. He had to get back to the castle. But what would he tell everyone? If he told anyone of what happened, Rapunzel would be dead. But if he didn't come up with some sort of explanation Queen Myra and King Adaro were likely to send out a search party. And avoiding them would only make things worse. _NEEEEIIIIGH! _"Max?" he darted his head around. _SPPPSH_! "MAX! OVER HERE!" He called, waving his hand. Max powered through the brush and trotted to the wounded EX-thief. He brought Pascal along. Pascal won his poker game and was bored for the night. He met up with Max hoping for some excitement. Coming to the aid of a bleeding Flynn Eugene Fits Herbert Rider wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

They noticed Flynn's leg. Max fussed over the wound and licked it. "No, No! I'm fine! Listen to me! Rapunzel's been kidnapped!" Max widened his eyes. Pascal furrowed his brow and got in Flynn's face, demanding that he explained. "It was the Stabbington brothers. They're sort of out for Revenge." Max and Pascal cocked a skeptical eye. "Okay, they want revenge." He rumbled. "But that's not the point! Right now, we need to go after her." Max shook his head and pointed his nose to Flynn's leg. Pascal folded his arms and agreed. They needed to treat the wound. "Never mind that, we have to go after her!" Max shook his head again. Pascal flicked his thumbs up, telling Max to put him on. He bit down onto Flynn's pants and flung him onto the saddle. Pascal got onto his head. Flynn, knowing Max, gripped tightly onto the reigns. Max took off back towards the castle. "MAX WAIT! We can't go back to the castle!" Pascal cocked an eye to him, wondering why. "If anyone finds out they'll kill Rapunzel." Max came to a sudden stop. Pascal was flung to the ground and rolled onto his head. He glared at the stallion. Max smiled and shrugged nervously. They both looked up to Flynn, demanding that he explained further. "They want the crown as a starting payment. If I tell anyone or if a search party comes, they'll kill Rapunzel." Pascal and Max exchanged fretful glances. Flynn looked around the darkened path. There was another road that led to a small village. "Let's go this way – NGH!" His leg was throbbing. The blood had finally started to fall down his leg. Pascal ran up and tried to apply pressure to the cloth. His small size made it hard. Flynn smiled at the gesture. He tugged at the Reigns and had Max travel to the village.

**(=)*^*(=)**

The Stabbington's trudged their way through the woods, avoiding the roads as best as they could. Rapunzel was stuffed into a sack so that they weren't stopped and asked why they're carrying an unconscious 18 year old girl. They needed a place at keep her. A place that they believed no one knew about. As Clyde tried to think, Cleaver tapped his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Why…want…Crown?" He rasped dryly.

"It's not about the crown." He set the sack down. "It's never been about the crown." Cleaver raised a questioning eyebrow. Basically they kidnapped the princess so that they could get a crown that they no longer wanted. He could smell the inside of the jail cell again. He raised his hands and slapped them onto his sides. Saying, _if it's not about the crown, then why did we take her? _"It's about getting revenge on Rider." Clyde proclaimed, clenching a vengeful fist. "Since this girl lost her hair, she's only worth something to Rider. We're going to keep on working him and make him bring us our pay. Slowly but surely we'll ruin his credibility. And maybe with the money we make, we can save-" He stopped ranting when he saw Cleaver pointing to the ground. "What's wrong?" Clyde looked back. The sack was empty. Rapunzel was gone. Clyde ran over and snatched it up. Growling, he looked around the tree and bushes. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" _SNAP-OOF! _The two shot their heads to two curving down branches. Rapunzel was on her knees. She noticed that she had been spotted and ran. "AFTER HER!"

Rapunzel ran as fast as her feet would carry her. When she tripped earlier, she bruised her knee. It throbbed with pain, but that wasn't going to stop her from running. Last time she met up with the Stabbington's, Rapunzel was saved by Gothel appearing at the last second. This time she wasn't so fortunate. She was on her own and at the mercy of the wilderness and the fate. And a few prayers that a branch or random falling objects hitting the Stabbington's didn't hurt either. Her dress was torn and ripped by protruding bush branches. She ducked and dodged trees, branches and large rocks. Rapunzel glanced back as she heard Clyde egging his brother on to run faster. They were faint, but Rapunzel could make out their darkened figures. "DAMN!" She shrieked. Desperately she tried to quicken her pace. But the pain in her knee was becoming worse. "I need…a place…to hide!" Her feet felt wet. "What?" She came to a river. The water was littered with four leaf clovers. She recognized those clovers. "I couldn't be." She gasped. She analyzed the ground and looked up the river. A familiar clearing was up ahead. _"There she is!" _She heard Clyde announce. "UH-OH!" She darted up the river. No time to be picky or nostalgic. Rapunzel needed to head for that clearing. She dove passed the bushes. "It is!" She cheered. A rock formation with vine curtains was displayed before her. Wasting no time she ran to the vines and hid behind them. She came to the cavern and hid behind a boulder.

The Silhouettes of the brothers rose onto the vines canvas. She could see their shoulders bounce as they panted from the run. But in truth, it was their adrenaline and rage building up. It was bad enough they lost Rapunzel the last time because of an old woman. Losing her because they weren't fast enough was unacceptable. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Clyde roared, slicing his sword through the air. Rapunzel slapped a hand over her mouth, fearing that they will hear her heavy breathing. It was hard to tell how close they were to the vines. If they figured it out, Rapunzel was dead. She wanted to make a break for the tower that lied ahead. But what if she made too much noise while moving? And more than that, what would she do when she reaches the tower? There's nothing there for her to use as a weapon. Or was there? "She was only a few yards ahead of us!" Clyde continued to howl. "And there are no other path ways to take. SO HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL DID SHE VANISH SO SUDDENLY?" Cleaver shrugged. He wiggled his fingers in the air. "Her magic is gone, remember? Her hair was cut." He spit at the grass. "Just when we needed it most too." He grumbled. Rapunzel's ear twitched at his softened tone. _What does he mean? _She thought. "We must find her!" Clyde snapped, wiping away the sweat on his neck. "You cover over there and I'll look over here." They went in separate directions.

This was Rapunzel's chance. Steadily she rose to her feet. As she tiptoed away, her body jolted with anxiety. She wanted to take off and hide in those familiar halls. But she couldn't risk being found – Even though it might happen soon. She walked out of the cave. There the tower still stood with the waterfall in its background. It was her tower of nightmares, but at least it could act as a safe haven for her.

**^\ ^ /^**

Flynn, Max, and Pascal made it to the village. It was small and out in the open. The houses were little cottages. The land was somewhat barren. It had little vegetation and an infinitesimal amount of fresh water. This was one of those places where the kingdom's generous hand doesn't reach. If anything, Flynn thought that the King and Queen might not have known about this place. He didn't until now.

As Flynn and the animals meandered through the village, they noticed the people and their physical state. They were unhealthily skinny. They had dark rings of exhaustion under their eyes. Their eyes themselves were blood shot. The cottages weren't built poorly, but they weren't built great either. And with the way the sun was beating down on them, having a properly built home was a necessity.

Flynn felt bad for the people. He always thought his life was bad since he was an orphan forced to steal for a living. But at least stealing kept him alive and healthy – despite being chased by guards and having badly drawn wanted signs made out to him. And to top it off he was engaged to a princess. All in all his life was a breeze.

The people watched as he passed by. They appeared to be glaring at him. Flynn felt self-conscious and checked himself. He went to Max's ear and whispered. "Do I have something in my teeth?" He displayed his teeth. Max and Pascal examined them and shook their heads. "Then why are they staring at us?"

"Wha' the 'ell are you doin 'ere?" He heard someone snap. Max turned around and gave Flynn a view as to who yelled at him. It was a middle aged man. He was bald with a scar on his cheek. He was missing an arm, yet he had a sword. Missing an arm doesn't mean he can't do battle. "We don't want your kind 'ere!" He howled. He drew the sword and pointed it. "Leave now before I chop you into meat for our dogs!"

"Wait!" Flynn pleaded, throwing up his hands. "I mean no harm." He motioned his hand over his leg. "I just need a doctor and I'll be out of your hair," the sun shined off his bald head, "In a matter of speaking." He grinned.

"I don't care if you need a miracle! I want you out of 'ere, palace dog!" _Palace? OH! _Max wore the symbol of the Gold Kingdom around his neck. That explained why the villagers were staring at him. They must be an anti-monarchy group. "You lot didn't 'elp us! Now we ain't 'elpin you!"

"Horace!" he shot his head back. Flynn looked passed him. Standing with a basket of herbs was a woman. She had long flowing black hair. Her eyes were icy blue and enchanting. She wore a purple dress. It hung off her shoulders and had bell like sleeves. The torso had a type of white corset around it. On her right side it parted at the hip. It revealed her tall whit strap sandals. On her chest was a strange symbol. It was a crescent moon with the sun in its curve. "That is no way to treat our guest!" She scolded.

"But lady Morgana-"

"NO BUTS!" Horace shied away and kicked a rock like a child. The lady known as Morgana walked up to Flynn. "I must apologize for my friends' rude behavior." She said with a bow of her head, "It's just been some time since we've had a visitor. He has forgotten what it means to be courteous." She smiled amiably.

Flynn blushed at her smile and scratched his head nervously. Her smile was hypnotic. "H-hey…no problem," He laughed bashfully. He cleared his throat. "I'm used to people hating me." Morgana put a hand to her mouth and giggled. Flynn laughed halfheartedly with her. "Um…I'm-I'm engaged – I MEAN Eugene! Yes…" he coughed, "My name is Eugene."

"Why hello there Engage, I mean Eugene," She teased. Flynn flushed at his stupidity. "I'm Morgana, the village's physician." She touched a hand to Flynn's leg. She removed the cloth and saw the bruising forming around the stab wound. "My goodness!" She gasped. She grabbed Max's reigns. She pulled him into a medium sized cottage stable. Morgana helped Flynn off of Max and into her home. Pascal jumped onto his shoulder.

"I hope you don't think me too bold," she apologized, "Put you must remove your pants."

Flynn grunted and flexed his shoulders bashfully. "S-sure." He stammered. Morgana giggled and looked away. Flynn, disregarding his throbbing leg, dropped his pants. Marianna laid him down onto a wooden bench. She needed him to be evened out so that the blood wasn't leaking out while she operated. She took a wet wash cloth and cleaned around the wound. It was swelling so the cold cloth made Flynn's leg jerk. Max, sticking his head through the window, watched, along with Pascal as Morgana worked. She kept the cloth around the wounds so that his blood wouldn't get everywhere. Bats come at night and they love the smell of blood.

She grounded some peppermint leaves, raspberries, and tea together. The vapors of the peppermint were able to sooth discomforting sensations. The raspberries had an old healing agent within them that aide's blood in the clotting process. It would help his wound close faster. The tea was to ease the tension in the muscles. She took a two pieces of thread and tied them to sewing needles. She dipped them into the concoction and swished them around. Flynn wasn't looking forward to the part coming. He hated stitches. He's never told anyone – except Rapunzel – that he was terrified of needles. But he was willing to face his fear. He needed to save Rapunzel. "I find that," Morgana spoke up, sensing his discomfort, "It helps to talk about something else while you are being stitched up. Helps take your mind off of the pain." She dipped her finger into the goop. She ran her finger along the two wounds.

The medicine was cool and tingly. It stung for a few seconds. But in all honesty, it felt pretty soothing. Flynn was tempted to take a nap were it not for the needle Morgana was preparing to stick into his leg. He licked his lips nervously and tried to think of something. "So…Morgana…" he trailed off, stalling Morgana so that he could think of a topic, "Who-who are you exactly?"

Morgana sat down and turned his leg. "I was once a citizen of the Golden Kingdom 10 years ago. I served alongside the king and queen. In fact…" She brought the needle close to Flynn's leg, "I was the one who made the elixir that cured the queen." The needle entered. Flynn didn't notice. He was star struck. The woman sitting before him was the same woman who allowed Rapunzel to be born.

**(=_^_=)**

Rapunzel dug out the bottom entrance to the tower. Gothel already tore away the stones that blocked the entrance once before. Now it was weeds and thick vines. She tugged and pulled at them. One of the vines cut her hand, but she kept going. She had to get inside. There had to be something in there that she could use as a weapon.

She finally broke through. Rapunzel scrambled inside and ran up the stairs. The place had collected a small amount of dust, but all in all it still looked like home. Regardless that it was her prison. Gothel's old room was the same. Untouched and unmoved. Rapunzel ran up to her old room. Her paintings, the candles, the books – everything was still there. And – to her great surprise and delight – the knife Gothel used to stab Flynn and her cut off hair. "YES!" She ran over and analyzed the locks of hair. They were firm and strong. She could use this. She tied the broken ends into knots so that when she used it to battle, the hair wouldn't fall apart. She found a long ribbon and wrapped it around her waist several times. She then tucked the knife into it, equipping her only means for defense. She took the hair back into her hands and started to work.

Down below, outside the Towers area, the Stabbington's were searching every inch of the clearing. There was no sign or hair of Brunette Rapunzel. "GOD DAMMIT!" Clyde roared. He stabbed his sword into a tree and wrenched it out. He took out a chunk of the tree. "That girl is seriously more trouble than she's worth!"

"She…no…help…" Cleaver coughed, "Find…other…help…"

"Then uh," he ran his fingers up and down the blade edge, licking his lips, "What should we do about the girl." He grinned. Cleaver smiled. He took out a dagger and ran it along his neck. Clyde laughed and nudged his brother in the arm affectionately. "But in order for us to do that," he sauntered over to the vined boulders, stroking his chin, "We'd have to find her first. But where could she have gone?" He went to lean on the boulder. "WHOA!" Clyde fell through. Cleaver cocked a surprised eye and ran over. He ran his hand up and down on the vines. He wasn't crazy. Clyde really did fall through a wall. "HEY!" Cleaver jumped back. "Sorry. Come in here." He pulled Cleaver in. The two walked through the cave and came upon the tower. "Now how much you wanna bet that the little princess is hiding out in that tower." Cleaver held up five fingers. "You're on."

Back up in the tower, Rapunzel tightened the hair around a pillar. She stopped tugging when she heard someone laughing. She peeked over the window. She saw the Stabbington's searching for a way to get into the tower. It was only a matter of time before they found they bottom entrance. Rapunzel hid beneath the window, curling into a ball. "Oh my god!" She panicked. "They're coming! NO! I can't be afraid! Eugene isn't here, neither are the guards! I need to be brave. OW!" Her knee and hands were bothering her. She was really missing her hair. She was missing a lot of people. Flynn, Pascal, Max, her parents…she was even missing Gothel. All of them were something she was not – tough. She couldn't fight a butterfly. Sure she could swing a Frying Pain. But who can. Her hair was her main weapon for many years. Without it…she was…just an ordinary girl.

Her body was starting to tighten. Her face was shaking from her resisting the urge to cry. Her breathing quickened. "_F-flower…gleam and glow," _She started to sing, "_Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine." _Tears started to fall down her cheek._ "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._" The tear touched her bruised knee. It seeped into her skin. A golden leaf sprouted from her knee. Rapunzel wiped the tears from her eyes and watched with amazement. The leaf traveled up her leg, up her torso and down both of her arms. She looked at her hands. The leaves swirled around the palms. In seconds, the leaves faded away. Rapunzel's hands and knee were healed. "Just like with Eugene." She breathed in amazement. When Flynn was on the verge of dying, Rapunzel cried for him. He tear touched his wound and it healed him, bringing him back to life. "My hair is gone…" she mumbled, "But the magic… is still…in me!" She laughed. "The magic is still in me!" She cheered confidently. "I CAN STILL HEAL THINGS!"

"Wonderful." Rapunzel looked to the door way. There stood the Stabbington's with sick grins, "Because now we don't have to kill you." Clyde slapped his sword in his hand. "However we will hurt you if you don't cooperate."

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" Rapunzel took the dagger and cut her pillar tied hair. The hair whipped around and a hair made net scooped Clyde. Cleaver managed to roll away. He pushed himself up and ran over to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel scrambled out of the way. Cleaver jumped into her path, holding his sword at the ready. Rapunzel's back was against the wall. Cleaver roared and raised his sword. Rapunzel stabbed another rope of hair. Several books and candles fell from the ceiling, nailing Cleaver on the head. They didn't knock Cleaver out, but they did hurt him. Rapunzel ran passed the pained brother. She leaped and jetted down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she lit a match. "It was fun to revisit," she moved the match to some wax. It trailed up the stairs. "But it's time to burn the past into history!" She touched the match to the wax. It traveled up and went for the Stabbington's. The flames burned the wood and other miscellaneous objects along the way.

As Rapunzel made her back to the forest, she glanced back. She watched as the smoke emanated from the window. Small streams poked out of the cracks. The fire was traveling and it was traveling fast. She could make out Cleaver trying to get Clyde down. Clyde fell onto Cleaver. The two ran for the one way out but were blocked by the flames. They ran back into the room and glanced out the window. They saw Rapunzel staring back at them with a hard gaze. Clyde raised a fist into the air and declared, "DON'T EVEN THINK THAT YOU'RE SAFE PRINCESS! THESE FLAMES WILL NOT STOP US! WE WILL ESCAPE! AND WHEN WE DO, YOUR BLOOD AND TEARS WILL SPILL ONTO MY BLADE!" Rapunzel squeezed her eyes closed. She turned her back and walked away. As she passed into the forest clearing, she could smell the wood and everything she created within that tower turning to ash. That Tower, her 18 year long prison, would now become the Stabbington's tomb and forever lost to the world of man.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**This chapter was kind of hard to write because I was going on a whim with everything.**

**Oh well. THE STABBINGTONS ARE ASH…..-_- Or are they? **

**Stay tuned until next time.**


	4. Lives intertwined by one

**Lives intertwined by one**

**The Race for Rapunzel begins**

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I was working on my other stories. Let's finish this before I give some of you suspense related heart attacks.**

**Recap: **

_**Flynn gets stabbed. Stabbington's kidnap Rapunzel. Max and Pascal find Flynn and help him. Unable to make it to the palace, the three heroes find a small village. Greeted rudely by a local town's person, Flynn is rescued by a beautiful woman named Morgana. As she agrees to help Flynn, she reveals that she used to live in the palace. Meanwhile, Rapunzel learns that the Stabbington's only steal to help someone they care for. But she didn't wait around to find out whom. Desperately, she tries to escape the Stabbington's, only to wind up back at her old home/prison. The tower she and Gothel lived at. Setting up traps, she fought back the Stabbington's, trapping them in the tower. She lit trailing candle wax, igniting the tower and the Stabbington's with it. Was that truly the end of Clyde and Cleaver Stabbington? Who did they want to help? And what is this woman's connection to the castle? FIND OUT NOW!**_

The moon had completely filled the sky. The stars were twinkling, the creatures were singing to the night's songs, and people were starting to retire to bed. Morgana, however, was still up tending to Flynn.

Max, Pascal, and Flynn's mouths and eyes were gaped in awe. The woman sitting before them, stitching up Flynn's leg, was the same woman who created the elixir that saved the Queens life. And in doing so, allowing Rapunzel to be born. But now the only question that remained was why did she leave? "I'm sure you're wondering how or why it is that I left?" Morgana asked as if she read Flynn's thoughts. "I bet you're also wondering how it is a palace physician could wind up in such peasant like surroundings?"

"Not exactly…" Flynn trailed off. Embarrassed by the fact that she was right. "But since you brought it up, how did you end up here?"

Morgana cut the string, finishing the one side of the stitching's. She moved for the other side. "It's a tale that goes back many years." She began softly, "Back to my childhood."

**Flashback**

_My mother abandoned me when I was born, so it was always just me and my father. Since it was just the two of us and because he knew he wouldn't be around forever, father got me my own grinder and bowl for my birthday and started to teach me his physicians' trade. He told me that I should learn from him and what I see in books. But he also said, "A true physician makes remedies his/her own, and write down the results. That's the only way to truly make progress." I took his advice. Time and time again, I mixed random ingredients. After testing on animals, my results were deadly. Pellets that exploded once chewed, creams that burns skin right off the bone, liquid that devoured your insides, and bandages that cause allergic reactions. At first I became crestfallen. I asked my father what it was that I was doing wrong. And he said, "You have to see what's compatible and what isn't. Things that aren't compatible can make amazing remedies if combined with ingredients that will make them compatible." I took his advice and studied up._

**Flashback end**

"You're really amazing." Flynn marveled. "I've wanted to learn remedies, but I don't have the patience or attention span." Pascal and Max nodded in agreement. "Well thanks for the moral support." He snorted sarcastically.

"Thank you for your words, Eugene." Morgana smiled. "Shall I continue?" She asked as she finished her last stitch.

"Please do."

"Okay.

**Flashback**

_By the time I was ten, I had created a remedy for soothing itchy chicken pox and sun burns. I even made an edible cream for when your mouth is burning from spicy foods. I could make just about anything my heart desired. Except a way to save my father. He was stricken with an illness that had no cure. An illness that deteriorates the body more and more every year. It could only be treated to expand your life span. But the illness would come back and get worse. Five years later, when I came back from getting more supplies, I found my father dead. His whole body – head, toes, arms – was all covered in this pukey highlight yellow and purple bruising. The doctor told me he died peacefully in his sleep. He left his final words on a piece of paper. It said, "I couldn't be any more proud of you than I am now Morgana. You were the best assistant/daughter I could have had. Don't see my death as a hindrance. Use it as a drive to continue doing what you love most – Helping those in need."_

_After he died, I took over his work. For years I practiced and drilled into my work – Hardly ever leaving the house, getting four jobs so that I was able to pay for my food and supplies. Once I turned 20 I opened a shop in the Golden Kingdom. It was a bit of touch and go at first, but eventually people started to come. I eventually had to start advertising my work and putting up displays. For kids I made remedial candies. The elderly, I made soft dissolvable tablets. Everyone else I would have them schedule appointments and gave them grown adult checkups. I had assistants, part-time workers – my clinic was the most popular of all the others in the kingdom. So popular, the king came to me. He had heard about my work and asked if I could help his wife. She was about to give birth and she had fallen ill. I told him that I would try my best._

_When I saw the Queen, my stomach did an absolute 360. Many physicians had come and they all failed. What made me think that I could do any better than my seniors? But I remembered how my father said to keep going and that's what I did. I examined the queen thoroughly. Luckily the illness wasn't the one that had taken my father. So she was curable. I looked up her symptoms in my books and discovered the cure – The Golden flower. I told the troops where it could be found. While they were gone, I began preparing the medicine. Later that night, they arrived with the flower. I mixed it into the medicine, fed it to the queen, and she was cured._

_After Rapunzel was born and she was kidnapped, the kingdom fell into chaos for at least two years. And for those two years, myself and other physicians who had come to work at the palace, had to work overtime day in and day out. Our soldiers went sent from the high hills of Spring Valley, to the frigid canyons of our enemy Frost Kingdom. Any and every thief, burglar, mercenary, etc. was caught and either asked for their aide or detained on the charge of kidnapping. The king and queen were frantic. Anyone who said that they didn't know anything was hanged right on the spot. If it weren't for the Queen, the kingdom would have fallen into civil war with the Frost Kingdom._

**Flashback end**

Pascal and Flynn looked up to Max, wanting him to confirm her story. Max's eyes were dark and sad. He nodded shamefully to their questioning faces. Flynn couldn't believe it. Adaro actually plunged that far into darkness? And at the expense of his subjects? Was that the same Adaro he was going to call Father-in-Law? "Keep going." He urged. "How did this lead up to you leaving the castle?"

"Funny you should ask." She laughed dryly. "Because…it was because of the two that I chose to save that I got banished."

**Flashback**

_Two boys at the age of ten, who were known for being thieves and bullies, were brought into the palace one afternoon. They were seen with a piece of cloth that had belonged to the kidnapped baby Rapunzel. They ran and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They even fought against the guards. And when they were presented to the King and Queen, they were an absolute mess. One of the boys had completely lost his eye. The other was just badly scarred. The King demanded that they told him where they got the cloth. They kept saying that they found it in the middle of the woods. It was just lying there. Adaro kept telling them that it belonged to their daughter who never let go of it. Adaro demanded once again that they tell him where they got it. Once again they said, "In the middle of the woods!" The king didn't believe them. He sentenced them to remain in the dungeons until dawn. Until that time, no one was to associate with them. They weren't even allowed to be fed._

_As a Physician, I couldn't allow that. I gathered some food, my best medicine, and I went to the dungeons. As expected, the guards were asleep. I managed to get the keys off their belts and entered the cell. At first the boys were suspicious of me. They believed I had come there to hurt them. I should them the food and medicine. I had even brought a medicine dipped eye patch for the boy missing an eye. They allowed me to do my work. Upon patching the boys up, I learned that one of them had a vocal problem. I examined his throat and saw many scar and tears. I was surprised he could still breathe properly. When he did speak it was raspy, slow, and lagged. Forming full sentences would damage his throat more severely. I gave him something to help with the burning he felt from the scars, but unfortunately his throat was beyond healing. So I did the best I could. The other boy told me it was from local bullies shoving sharp objects down and out of his throat._

**Flashback end**

"The king caught you helping them, didn't he?" Flynn assumed.

"Actually the guards woke up and told Adaro." She corrected. "I told Adaro that it was my duty as a physician to aide all those in need. And they were just two boys."

"But he didn't care." Flynn assumed again. "Morgana nodded solemnly. "And you stood up for your job?" he asked hopefully.

"And in doing so I, along with the boys, was banished from the palace and the kingdom. The king tarnished my name. Calling me an aider to the greater evil."

"So what'd you do after that?" Flynn asked eagerly.

"I took the boys in, and we formed a small family. We've been like this for the last 16 years." She moved from the bed and went to go put her supplies away. "However…things didn't stay as happy as we would have liked." She informed gravely. She pulled up the left side of her dress. What Flynn and the two animals saw locked their gazes in place. There was a highlight yellow and purple bruise going up her leg. I was stricken by this illness three years ago." She let the dress fall. "Since my father's death, a cure for this ailment has finally been created. The only problem was that the treatment is worth a king's ransom. The doctors say it's for further research developments. But we all know it's so that they can go and buy Fiji."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Flynn gasped. Pascal and Max nodded firmly. "I WAS GOING TO BUY FIJI!" Max and Pascal growled dangerously in his face, demanding that he keep on track. "I mean…they should…give…you Fiji?" Pascal tail whipped his face and Max yanked on his hair with his teeth. "OW WHAT! OH!" He shouted dumbly. He saw Morgana laughing at the three boy's silliness. "Morgana…" he started again, "Where are the boys now?"

"They aren't exactly boys anymore. They're in their late 20's now. And they aren't here." She explained sorrowfully. "They wanted to find a way to help me, so they ran off. The last time I heard from them, they wrote saying that they decided to follow some guy named Flynn Rider."

_GULP!_ Max and Pascal's eyes fell onto the sweating thief. There are only two boys that Flynn knew of. And they actually joined up with him only a couple months before he met Rapunzel. "What…uh…ahem…what were these boy's names?" he asked nervously. Raying with every fiber of his soul that their names were Bonnie and Clyde, and not…

"Clyde and Cleaver." Flynn let out a long exasperated groan. Pascal and Max fell over like logs. They couldn't believe the Karma. Or was it irony? WHO CARES! "Is something wrong?" Morgana asked. Flynn and the animals exchanged fretful glances. Should they tell her? Or should they just say thanks and go look for Rapunzel? But maybe she had information that could help him find Rapunzel. But what if she hates Rapunzel and Flynn Rider? Then she would just say screw you and throw them out on their ear. Or maybe not? It was hard to determine. Flynn, after all, wasn't exactly positively popular with people. But she didn't seem to have too much animosity about Flynn Rider. "Eugene?"

Flynn let out a sigh. Whatever kept him from going back and telling Adaro and Myra what happened, he'd do it. What's one more person added to the list of people who hate him? "Morgana…" Flynn trailed off, guilt rising within him, "We – I have something to tell you." _HRRRM! _Max grumbled. Pascal squeaked to the horse, wondering what was wrong. Flynn and Morgana glanced to the palace stallion. He was sniffing the air as if he had picked up a scent. He pulled his head out of the window. Sniffing the air, he paced around the house. Morgana, Flynn, and Pascal watched as he did his work. Something was in the air and it had Max on edge. He started to move down the path that led out of the village. And there he saw it. _NEEEEIIIIGGGHHH! _He pointed his snout and hooves towards the forest wildly. He could see something. "MAX!" Flynn grabbed a stick and hobbled outside. Pascal jumped onto his head, and Morgana trailed behind them. "What is it boy?" Pascal caught something out of the corner of his eye. A strange orange glow and what appeared to be…SMOKE? _RGGGK! _Pascal pulled on Flynn's face. "What!" Pascal leaped onto Max and pointed to the glow. Morgana and Flynn narrowed their eyes. Then they gasped in horror. There was a forest fire. "But that's…"

"What's wrong, Eugene?" Morgana asked fretfully.

"That direction…leads…to…" He charted his knowledge of the land out in his head. Being a thief on the run, he's grown to know the lay out of the land pretty well. If his calculations were correct, that fire was coming from, "RAPUNZEL'S OLD TOWER!" Pascal slapped his head. He couldn't believe the irony. Rapunzel spent 18 years trying to find ways to escape. And now…SHE WAS PROBABLY THERE!

"Princess Rapunzel?" Morgana gasped. "Why would she be there?"

"It's a long story," Flynn explained exasperatedly, "One that involves your Stabbington brothers kidnapping her to get back at me." Morgana shook her head. Not understanding what he meant. "My name is Flynn Rider!" He admitted to her proudly. "And the Stabbington's have kidnapped the girl I love." Morgana gaped in awe. She couldn't believe that he was Flynn Rider. They described Flynn Rider as horrible. But he…"And right now, I need to go rescue my fiancé." Max and Pascal bobbed their heads firmly, saying _that's right! _Max knelt all the way down. Flynn got on so that he could push off with his good leg.

Morgana didn't want to believe it, but it was possible that the Stabbington's kidnapped Rapunzel for her sake. _A king's ransom. _She sighed in her head. Those boys were her responsibility. And it's time she made things right. As Max rose to his feet, Morgana shouted, "Wait a moment!" She ran back into her house and grabbed her basket full of herbs. She then jumped onto Max and held tightly onto Flynn. "If Rapunzel and the boys are the cause of that fire, they'll need my medical help."

"Okay." Flynn agreed. "ALRIGHT MAX! TRIPLE TIME! FOLLOW THAT SMOKE!" Max neighed aloud, letting his voice be heard throughout the village and land. Like lightning Max dashed off and for Rapunzel.

**/[]\**

The tower burned and crumbled little by little each minute. The smoke becoming unbearably thick. It burned their eyes, tarnished their throat, smoke flew up their nose and making their heads fill with char black smoke. The flame scorched and burned their skin. Singeing their hair and cloths, burning them away like paper in fire pit. The two Stabbington's choked and tried to claw their way out of the tower. But there was no escape. There was a god knows how many story drop out the window, and their other exit was filled to the brim with fire. There was no way out. The Stabbington's legacy was going to end and it was all because of the princess. "Man…_cough, cough," _Clyde heaved, leaning against the window, "We must have…really lost…our touch if…we let…a scrawny…princess do us in. Eh…Cleaver? Huh?" Cleaver wasn't in the room with him. "Cleaver?" Clyde moved from the window and fanned the smoke from his face. He tromped over small patches of fire. And down by the tower exit stood Cleaver, watching the flames as the ascended rapidly up the way. "Hey Cleave, you shouldn't be so close." He warned. "Not that it'll matter in a few seconds."

"Will…matter…" Cleaver choked. He dropped his weapons, all of his heavy gear. He did the same to Clyde. Before Clyde could ask, Cleaver grabbed his brother and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hold…on…"

"CLEAVER! WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?" Clyde panicked. He watched his brothers' feet. He was getting ready to charge. "Cleaver!" Cleaver got ready. "CLEAVER NO!" Cleaver charged. He burst through one section of flames. Stampeding down the stairs, Cleaver blew past falling debris and obstacles. He got grazed and scratched on the way down. He tripped and stumbled, but still kept go. Ash flew into his torn throat. Embers burned his eyes. Splinters popping into his ears and getting stuck into his skin. But Cleaver didn't care. Taking the brunt of most of the punishment, Cleaver was going to make it out of that tower. Clyde kicked and screamed for his brother to stop, begging him not to do this. But it was too late. Cleaver had already made it to the bottom. A wall of fire stood between them and freedom. The strain his body was being put under was steadily growing. He could feel his body burning inside. Every muscle deteriorating by the minute. Cleaver adjusted Clyde, and with one strong push of his legs, he smashed through the fiery wall of tinder and wood. Cleaver and Clyde bounced along the ground and into the small pond. Clyde shook the water off his face and gazed up at the inferno. The tower seemed to burn away into the air and drift into the past. As if time had finally caught up with it. "WHOO!" Clyde laughed. He took some water in his mouth, washing it over his hair and skin. "That was certainly a rush, eh Cleaver?" He felt the adrenaline still in his body. He was ready to run a marathon. "Cleaver?" Clyde looked over to the other side of the pond. Cleaver was lying face down into the water. "CLEAVER!" Clyde trudged through the water. He moved the floating clovers over. Scooping up his brother, Clyde held Cleaver in his arms. His eye was closed. A black ring around it. His face was losing its color. "Cleaver? CLEAVER!" Clyde shook his brother. He wasn't waking up. "No! Come on Cleave! TALK TO ME BUDDY!" He pleaded.

"Hrm…uh…"

"Cleaver!"

The one eyed brothers' eye sluggishly opened. His eye was stained grey. Possibly from the ash. His vision was blurred so badly, he could barely make out his brothers face. And it was slowly becoming more obscured. "Cl…yde…" He rasped silently.

"Hey bro…" Clyde's voice choked as he fought back tears. "We…we made it out. And it was all because of you." He praised, believing it would bring his brother strength. Cleaver smiled all the same. "Now just you wait," Clyde took the water in his hand and ran it over his brothers' face, "We're going to get you all cleaned up and-and then – and then we're going to find the girl and-and then she make you all better. You'll see." He tried assuring himself more than his brother. Clyde's speech was becoming more rapid by the second. He could feel his brothers breathing slowing. Desperately, he tried to put water down his throat. Cleaver swallowed, but he didn't look any better. Slowly Cleavers eye started to shut. "Come on!" Clyde urged. "We have to keep going. The girl couldn't have gotten far!"

"No…Clyde…" Cleaver coughed. He put his hand on his brothers. "We…stay…here. We…enjoy…sky."

"But we can't. We have to-"

"Look." Cleaver said, "You see." He pointed up to the moon. Clyde glanced up to it as well, wondering why his brother wanted him to look up at the moon. "As…kids…we…wished…on…moon," he told with his residual strength, "We…wish…we could…go to…moon…and live…there. Remember? Because there…no…one…could…..touch us." He dropped his hand back onto his chest. He smiled dreamily. "We…..happy…as…kids…..we…were…." Cleavers speech was lagging more and more. Clyde knew what was coming. He just couldn't accept it. His brother was slowly dying, and he wanted to enjoy the moon. "Chasing…girl…not worth it…Flynn Rider…not worth it. Let's…be…together…"

"What do you mean?" Clyde roared. "It's because of them that we're in this mess!" His voice cracked. "It's because of that damn princess that you're going to…" he trailed off, not able to bring himself to say it. "The two of us had a new dream, remember? We wanted to get rich! We wanted save Morgana!" Tears rolled down his face and onto Cleavers. "Remember Morgana? She's depending on us!"

"Morgana…" Clyde recollected. "I'm…sorry…Morgana…Clyde…" his eyelid bounced up and down, the eye itself losing its color. "I…won't…be….able…..to….." His eye closed. His head fell back. His entire body went limp. With a smile on his face, the life of Cleaver Stabbington had come to an end. Leaving only Clyde Stabbington left.

Clyde tried to deny it all he could. Tried to tell himself that it was nothing but a horrible nightmare. He tried to look around for some way to make his brother move again. Some miracle that would allow Cleaver to rejoin the living and not let his brother live alone. But it was all for naught. There was no miracle, no help, and no salvation. Clyde was now alone. He saw the tower was still burning. He carried his brother bridal style, put him at the base of the tower, and watched as the flames engulfed him. Clyde marched away, squeezing his eyes shut so he could erase everything from his mind. But he could not. His brother risked everything and for what? So that Clyde could move on with his life? How could he move on? All they had to do was screw Rider over and watch him squirm. And maybe make some cash on the side. It was supposed to be him, Cleaver and Morgana, living through life without any hardships. All they needed to do was heal Morgana and everything could go back to the way it was. But now his brother was gone. And for all he knew Morgana was probably beyond saving. So…in retrospect…Clyde had nothing left. No family, no home – nothing. All he had left was….vengeance. "Rapunzel…" He growled. "Yes…YES!" _IT'S HER FAULT! _He shouted in his head. _Hers and Riders! They both need to pay! _He may not have known where Rider was, but he knew what way Rapunzel was heading. And he was going to catch her.

**To Be Continued**

**Next chapter coming right up guys**

**See you soon**


	5. I will find you

**I will find you**

**This I swear**

**Flynn, Morgana, Clyde, Max and Pascal are all racing to find Rapunzel. But the question is who will find her first? And what do the king and queen think is going on? Find out with this Concluding chapter of Holding out, Holding hostage. **

**Time loop! We know what Flynn and the Stabbington's were doing. Let's see what others were doing during that time.**

**BTW! Not going to go exactly by how Flynn and Rapunzel made their journey to the kingdom. Going to make up my own thing. ON WITH THE STORY**

Back at the palace, Myra gazed out at the luminescent moon from her bedroom balcony with a worried expression, while Adaro paced back-n-forth. Rapunzel and Flynn should have returned hours ago. They haven't sent a message, no one has heard from them or seen hide nor hair of them. They couldn't even find Pascal and Maximus. And they almost never leave the palace grounds – Lap of Luxury and all that. It was all too disconcerting. Adaro had wanted to send out scouts to see if they could locate the two, but Myra advised against it. Since Flynn was new to the family and Rapunzel was madly in love with him, Myra didn't want to hurt Flynn's feelings by sending scouts to go and check on them. Yes the land was dangerous at night. And yes Flynn is only one man. But she didn't want to send someone, find out that nothing's wrong, and have Flynn think that the king and queen didn't trust him. They just had to wait. But waiting for their daughter to come back is something they did for 18 years. And Adaro couldn't stand to do it again. "Myra we must send someone to search for them." Adaro pressed pleadingly. "What if something has happened to them?"

"And I agree with you my darling." She replied reassuringly. "But what if they're just spending a night together by themselves? They are, after all, engaged."

"I know they are." He sighed, sitting on his bed. He dropped his head. "And I know Eugene is a wonderful escort and fiancé for her. I just…" he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push his worries back, "For 18 years, we lost her. And we've just gotten her back. I don't want to lose her again and have to send out those blasted lanterns next year to symbolize that she's gone once again." Myra shared her husband's worries. Every year on Rapunzel's birthday, she dreaded to have to send out those lanterns. Praying every night that their little girl would find her way back to them, wondering if she's evening still alive – it was all heart wrenchingly painful. Sure she feared that once again they may have to do it again. And sure she wanted to go and search for Rapunzel herself. But they wouldn't know where to look. They just had to trust Flynn and wait for them to return.

Myra went over to Adaro and sat next to him. She put her hand on his back and knee, rubbing affectionately. "She will return to us. Eugene as well. Just watch."

"I hope you're right, Myra. I pray to the heavens that you're right."

**/}{\**

The moon shined down on the burning tower. The ashes and embers took to the sky, joining the tower to the heavens and the history it has lived through. Rapunzel listened as Clyde shouted curse after curse at her. But she did not allow that to stop her. Rapunzel pushed past the curtain of vines, tromped through the grassy patch, and entered into the woods. She tripped and stumbled over protruding rocks and tree roots. Rapunzel's body felt worn out, heavy like lead. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right where she was. But she couldn't. Lord knows what inhabited those woods at night. And people without proper protection were known for not returning.

After what seemed to be an hour of walking, Rapunzel finally found her way back to the main road. So at least she had something to follow back home. Thanks to her travels with Flynn, she knew her way back to the kingdom. In fact, she was less than a mile away from the Snuggly Duckling. Once she reached there, then she could rest and relax. Because anyone who's traveled in these woods at night knew the dangers that lurked within the shadows – Wolves, snakes, bears, bats, etc. Rapunzel may have still had the dagger, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough to keep her safe. At least at the Snuggly Duckling she'd have four walls, possibly some food and a bed to sleep in.

_AHHWOO! _"AHH!" Rapunzel jumped. _Cricket! Cricket! _"HUH!" She drew the dagger, pointing it all around. _Hoo! Hoo! _"GAH!" _Wind blows. _"DON'T EAT ME!" She ran face first into a tree and fell back onto her butt. "Ow…" she moaned, rubbing her forehead. Realizing that everything was different at night, Rapunzel declared, "This isn't going to work." She was literally walking around blind. And she didn't think song glowing tear drops weren't going to cut it. "Ugh…let's see…"She searched around the ground for a large enough stick. If she at least had a torch she could find her way back to the main road. "C'mon…" She whined. "Where is – OW!" Her head hit something. "Now what?" She felt around, trying to find out what she hit. Her hand touched something would. It was round, stood tall, and planted firmly in the ground. It was a post. Running her hands up, she felt a piece of ply wood glued to it. Excitement built up inside her. Thanks to the moon light, she managed to make out the words on the board. But all she needed was the picture to know where she was. She had incidentally found the Snuggly Duckling. "I hope it hasn't been abandoned." Rapunzel said to herself. "I know the guys are living in the kingdom now, but you would think they'd leave it under another manager." Ever since Rapunzel returned home, the bar goers that she met there previously moved to the kingdom. Big Nose found love, Hook Hand plays the piano, and the others are doing their thing. So she wondered who was running the place.

The Tavern didn't have any lights on, no people walking around, not even a small guard dog. Rapunzel became worried that it wasn't open for her to rest in. Cautiously, she approached it. Making sure no one was watching over it, claiming that it was their territory. When she saw no one was there, Rapunzel strolled up to the door. Luckily for her it was unlocked. Or maybe that meant that someone was in there. Holding her dagger at the ready, Rapunzel gently pushed the door open and tiptoed inside. Her only source of light being the moon, she tried to make out the layout of the place. Aside from the dust, and a few cob webs, the place was still in pretty good condition – as it should be. The guys only left a few days ago. So it wouldn't be too bad. The barrels were full of mead, water, and some lime green liquid. A sign hung over the barrel of green liquid. _Do not drink, eat, or make physical contact. _Rapunzel made a cross with her fingers and backed away slowly. The cupboards had stale bread and apples. Not much, but it will do. She grabbed a cup, bread and an apple. Sitting at the table, Rapunzel ate and took some pause for thought. In the last few hours she's been kidnapped by the Stabbington's, escaped by the skin of her teeth, outran them and hid in her old tower, lured the Stabbington's into a death trap, and now she was hiding out in an old pub. Her last adventure with Flynn – minus the Dam incident – was not even close to this nerve racking. No one was there to help her, come to her rescue at the last second, or save her from certain doom this time. This time she was on her own. All on her own.

In all her life, she has never truly been left alone to fend for herself. She's either had Pascal there to keep her company, Gothel to remove anyone who got too close, or Flynn to come and save her. Never in her life had she felt so independent. And she had to admit, it felt good. She felt like a totally new person. She felt completely free, like she could take on anyone or anything. "Maybe Eugene could give me sword fighting lessons when I see him." She stabbed the dagger into the stale bread. She wrenched it apart. She had to drink the water while she ate it because it was so stale. She giggled out loud, excited that she was doing all of this on her own. "Second best day/night of my life." She marveled dreamily. _Grr! _"Hm!" Rapunzel stopped chewing. _Grr! _Came the sound again. The floor boards creaked. Something like nails was heard scratching the wood. Rapunzel wasn't alone. Panic rose within her. But she remembered what Flynn taught her. _Always stay calm and try not to show fear. Showing fear gives you away. _The only question was what was she trying not to show fear to? An animal, a person, or maybe a mouse's stomach gurgling next a wooden megaphone? _Less than likely._ what was it? And where was it hiding?

Rapunzel continued to eat like normal, but kept her ears and eyes peeled. _Grr…_the sound emanated from all directions. It vibrated through her back, sending chills down her spine. _Grrr…_Was it next to her? No. _Grrrr…_Was it behind her? No. _Grrraaa…_Was it in front of her? No. _Grrrnn! _It wasn't above her, was it? No chance. Where was that sound coming from? _It couldn't be. _She dropped her horrified eyes to the table. _Is whoever's in here under the table? _ Quietly, she gripped the knife in her hands and moved for her apple. Purposefully, she let roll down the table and onto the floor. It bounced a couple of times and rolled underneath. "Oops!" She said as innocently as possible. She pushed the chair back. She kept her knife hand on the table, and knelt down slowly. Slowly…slowly…slo~wly… "AH-HA!" She stabbed the knife into the apple to scare the thing under the table. _YELP! _And what she found wasn't what she was expecting. "Huh?" Whimpering, curled into a ball, was a little Scottish terrier.** (**_Jacque from Lady and the Tramp_**)** Its fur was disheveled, he seemed a bit on the scrawny side, and he was chewing on a slipper. "Aww!" She swooned. "How cute!" She giggled. The Terrier growled defensively over his slipper. "It's okay," she assured him sweetly, "I don't want your slipper." The Terrier growled, backing away. "Hmm…" Rapunzel hummed thoughtfully. The dog was obviously hungry. Thirst was probably part of that as well. "Let's see." Rapunzel broke off a piece of her bread. Next she found a bowl and poured some water in it. "Here you go." She slid the food and water to him. The little dog sniffed the food suspiciously. He looked from Rapunzel and back to his food and started to chow down. "You must have been hungry!" Rapunzel gasped. "Is the bread okay? I know it's stale." The little dog barked with joy and went back to eating. "That's good. Hey, you got a name?" The dog shook his head. "Okay then. How about…Scotty?" The dog shook his head. "Rex?" Shook his head again. "Okay." She grumbled. "You need a name. A good name. A name like…Jacque?" _WOOF-WOOF-WOOF! _The dog cheered. "You like that name?" The little dog yipped and barked happily, wagging his tail at 60 MPH. "Alright! I'll call you Jacque." Rapunzel gave him some more bread and water, and joyfully watched him eat. "So Jacque, how'd you end up here? Abandoned? Strolled here on accident? Fell off a carriage?" She prodded. Jacque tapped his foot twice on the floor. He arrived there on accident. And judging by how skinny and famished he was, he was there for a long time. "You and I are in the same boat." She moaned. "Well, since that's the case, why don't you come back with me?" Jacque stopped lapping his tongue in the water. He cocked a fuzzy eyebrow. "I'm only hiding out here until day break. Why don't you come back to the kingdom with me? I have a Chameleon named Pascal that you'd like." Jacque Grunted dubiously. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But I would feel guilty if I didn't offer." Rapunzel rose from the floor and strolled for another room. Inside was a bed. A bit dusty and unkempt, but she could make it work. She removed the sheets and blanket and took them outside. She lapped them in the breeze. The dust and bugs flew off and onto the ground.

While she was cleaning the bedding, Jacque watched Rapunzel with interest. He had been living in that place a week. There have been people who have stopped by. But no one had ever offered to give him a home before. Seeing Rapunzel and hearing her offer, it gave him a warm feeling. Rapunzel walked back into the tavern and made the bed. Jacque trotted in after her. As Rapunzel lied down, Jacque jumped up and lied on her stomach. "So you want to bunk with me tonight?" She giggled. Jacque wagged his happily. Rapunzel took that as a yes. "Well Jacque, I'll take you up on your offer." She ran her hand down his back. As she and Jacque drifted to sleep, Rapunzel's thoughts drifted onto Flynn and her parents. She wondered how they were all doing. Were they worried about her? Did Adaro send scouts out to go and look for her? Was Flynn having a fit because he had no idea where she was? However they were all feeling – worried, sad, or scared – all of their sadness and worries would be washed away once she returned. "I'll see you soon Eugene. I promise." Rapunzel closed her eyes. And finally she fell asleep.

**/[{}]\|_|/[{}]\**

It was late in the night. The fire had died down. All that was left was the dwindling smoke. Many of the nocturnal creatures had come out. Owls were hooting, wolves were howling, and some of the snakes were hissing. After traveling for about two miles, Flynn and Morgana decided to make camp for the night. Max laid against a tree. Pascal lied on top of Max. Morgana leaned against Max, warming up against his fur. Flynn built a large fire. He placed his back up against a tree. He agreed to take the first watch while everyone else rested. It was the least he could do. He and Morgana sort played the silent game with one another for a good duration of the trip. They weren't angry at each other. They just didn't exactly know what to say. Morgana raised the Stabbington's, Flynn traveled with them, they were stealing to help morgana, and the kidnaping was probably for her sake as well. Flynn felt sort of selfish. The only reason why he stole was so that he could get rich and live in Fiji. Meanwhile the Stabbington's were doing all of this so that they could help Morgana. All he was was just a common thief. "I'm not mad at you."

"What?" Flynn asked.

Morgana was looking at him with glossy eyes. "I said I'm not mad at you. How were you to know that I raised the Stabbingtons?"

"That's not what I was thinking about." He admitted.

"Then what is on your mind?"

"Just…" he shifted uncomfortably, "The Stabbingtons stole, cheated, and lied all so that they could help you." He looked up at the star lit sky. "While I only stole so that I could help myself. I feel like lower than them." He brought his arms up and placed them behind his head. "Maybe that's why they kidnapped Rapunzel. Not only as revenge against me, but so that they could help you. And I feel guilty for preventing them from completing their goal."

"Well you shouldn't." She told him. Flynn cocked an eye at her. "To tell you the truth, even if the boys got the money, I wouldn't take it."

"Why not? They're working hard to help you."

"They aren't working hard!" She declared harshly. "They're stealing another's lively hood just so that I can live. I'd sooner succumb to this illness than take whatever money they gave me. The thought that I'd be living because they stole from another, makes me want to vomit." Flynn lowered his head. Stealing from lives to save one. They're both honorable and despicable at the same time. Do you steal from another to save the one you love? Or do you find an honest, yet longer way to help them? Those questions pertained to Flynn as well. If he hadn't have met up with Morgana or saw the fire in the distance, he would have stolen from his future mother and father in law to save Rapunzel. Would she have been disappointed in him as well? "The only thing that would make me feel better is seeing at least one of them come home again. But I guess…that's a dream that I'll never see come true."

"You don't know that." Flynn told her. "Dreams have a habit of coming true for those that work hard. Rapunzel and I are a perfect example." Morgana blinked confusedly at her. "We had separate dreams at one point, but then our dream was just to be together. And we got our wish."

"You two got engaged?" She assumed. Flynn nodded with a proud smile. "So maybe…if I went to the brothers instead of waiting for them to come to me, we could live together again?"

"Maybe. We'll never know until we find them." Flynn shifted to his side. "And if that dream doesn't come true, create another one. One where you're sure that it's what you…want." Flynn fell asleep.

"Something that I want?" She repeated. "What I want…" What was it that Morgana truly wanted? For her boys to come home? For them to stop what they're doing? What is it?

**=_/-\_=**

Morning finally came. The sun shined brightly through the thick trees. Squirrels, rabbits, etc. had risen from their hiding places. Rapunzel awoke to the sound of chirping birds. Jacque was lying on his back at the end of the bed. His small legs were running rapidly. Probably dreaming about chasing squirrels or small field mice. Rapunzel gently rose from the so not to disturb the sleeping dog and went to go see if there was anything she could eat for breakfast. As she expected, the cupboards were empty except for a good chunk of bread that was left. Luckily the woods were famous for having apples and berries everywhere you turn. So she could feed Jacque the bread and she could go get apples for herself. "Jacque! Come 'ere boy." Jacque trotted in. Rapunzel poured him some water and gave him the bread. "This is all I have for you right now." She said apologetically. "I'm going to go pick some apples and berries. I'll see if I can't find anything else for you to eat." She grabbed her pillow and took its case. "But I'm afraid I'll have to get going after that." _ARF! ARF! _Jacque panted happily. _ARF! ARF! _He ran around Rapunzel's legs. "What?" She giggled. "You want to come with me?" _ARF! ARF! _He nodded. "You really want to travel with me Jacque?" She asked with disbelief. Jacque jumped into her arms. He licked her face lovingly. "Okay! Okay! You can come with me. But we have to gather a few things first." Jacque nodded. He ran for one of the lower cupboards. He pushed it open with his nose and pulled out two canteens. They were a bit withered, but would suffice. Rapunzel did have a long way to walk. She grabbed a bowl for Jacque to drink out of. She cleaned off the canteens and filled them with water. She drank a little, and then filled it again. She packed the bread into the pillow case, put the canteens over her shoulder, and made her way for the door. "Come on Jacque," she gripped the door knob, "Let's get some more food and go home." She opened the door. "GRAH!"

A large hand grabbed her by the neck. It squeezed tightly. Rapunzel could feel her neck about to snap. Jacque barked viciously, prancing all around, demanding the figure to let Rapunzel go. "Hello there little princess." The figure greeted with a blood curdling tone. "That little fire trap of yours was clever." The figure walked further into the tavern. It was Clyde Stabbington. He lived. "But you only got half the job done." He tightened his grip. Rapunzel gasped, trying to claw his hand away from her. "Magical tears or not, I'm finishing what we started." He slammed her face down onto the table. He removed his hand from her neck. Sitting on her, he took her arm and twisted it behind her back. He then pushed up sharply. Rapunzel wailed with pain. "Feel that!" He pushed harder. "This pain pales in comparison to mine! The pain of losing my brother!" He reached into his pocket and took out an eye patch. "YOU SEE THIS! This is all I have left of my brother!" He bent her arm in more and started to turn it toward him. Rapunzel cried out again. Slamming her fist onto the table, wanting the pain to stop. "I'm going to kill you! Slowly, painfully! I'm going to listen as you beg for the pain to stop! I'm going to feel every last bone break in your entire body! Then I'll pack you in a box and send you back to Rider!" Jacque continuously barked and growled. He leaped onto the table and took hold of the eye patch. "HEY!"

"Jacque!" Rapunzel shrieked. "GO FIND HELP! PLEASE HURRY!" Jacque nodded and bolted out the door. "Good boy…" She sighed. Noticing that Clyde was distracted, Rapunzel reached into her dress. She had hidden the dagger so that she wouldn't be stopped and asked why she had it. She pulled it out. With a lucky swing back, Rapunzel impaled Clyde's leg. He cried out in agony. He removed his hand from her arm. Rapunzel managed to turn her upper body around and stabbed Clyde's ribs and yanked the dagger right out. Clyde gripped his side and fell off the table. Rapunzel rolled away and ran over to the counter. She pushed the lever to the underground passage. "Sure hope this works." She prayed. Then she jumped in and began sprinting down the tunnel.

Clyde grunted and growled at being outsmarted by a pint sized woman. He wasn't going to stand for this. He wasn't going to be denied his revenge. He tore his shirt, creating a midriff. He tied it around his rib wound. He didn't care about the leg wound. As long as he could walk, he was fine. "You won't escape me you pathetic brat!" He spat, spitting up blood. "I'll kill you. Then I'll throw your body at Riders feet. And then I'll kill him."

**/}{\**

Morgana had awoken and started to prep Max for more travel. She had a chisel that she used to scrap certain ingredients off of plants and rocks. She used that to clean out his horseshoes. Pascal ate a few nuts that were lying on the ground. Flynn had removed his undershirt and used it to carry back a bushel of apples, berries, and some water in canteens. He divided them among the four of them, giving Pascal mostly berries because of his small mouth. "Once we're done eating we'll continue for the tower." Flynn planned out. "If we keep going at the pace we are, we should make it there by sunset."

"Sounds good to me." Morgana smiled. "But what about the king and queen?" She asked out of curiosity. "What do they think is going on?"

"DAMMIT!" Flynn shrieked. "I forgot! If I don't figure out what to tell them they'll know something's up."

"Calm down." Morgana chuckled. She reached into her herbal basket and took out a note book and a pen. **(**_Not sure if they had those back then. Who cares?_**) **She wrote a letter stating what was going on. That Flynn and Rapunzel were fine. They were just taking time to plan out their wedding. They had a bit of a falling out, but were working it out. They would be gone for a while. Typical couple stuff. She put it on Max's saddle and sent him back. "I know we need Max in order to move at a quick pace. But it's the only way to keep Adaro and Myra from panicking."

"You're right." Flynn agreed.

"So which way do we go from here?"

"If we keep heading up this road, we should see the old Snuggly Duckling Tavern in five minutes. Then from there it's a straight shot to the tower." _ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! _"What?"

Flynn turned around to a rustling bush. A small dog came rolling out. Flynn raised his foot up. The dog flipped into Morgana's lap. "Why hello there precious." She swooned. "Where'd you come from?" The dog rolled off her lap and began barking wildly. He ran in a circle, barking crazily. He stopped for a second and scanned the ground. "What's wrong? You lose something?"

"Maybe it was this." Flynn commented. He held up a patch. The dog barked wildly at the patch. He ran over to Flynn and pulled on his pant leg. "Hey! Hey! Where's the fire?"

"Eugene," Morgana spoke, "Look at that eye patch."

Flynn cocked an eye and glanced at the patch. It had grey ash burns on it. It was recently in a fire. Wait! Fire? Rapunzel's old tower was on fire. "This couldn't be…" Flynn trailed off. "IS THIS CLEAVERS EYE PATCH?" He gasped.

"You said Clyde and Cleaver kidnapped Rapunzel, right?" Morgana reminded him. "So maybe this dog has seen them." Another thought occurred to Morgana. "They might be at the Tavern you mentioned.

"Is that true boy?" Flynn asked. The dog nodded rapidly. Pascal flipped with joy and went onto Morgana's shoulder. "Hurry dog boy, take us there!"

**{=}{_}{=}**

Rapunzel tore down the rocky tunnel. The lanterns weren't lit, but she got a good enough look the last time she was there, so she knew where she was going. The only hard part was trying not to trip over rocks.

As she was running, she could vaguely make out Clyde's sliding walk. He was dragging his foot because of the wound. But Rapunzel could hear that he was moving fast enough. Hopefully, if things work out right, she can lose him at the end of the tunnel. Either by him bleeding out, passing out, or drowning. Ever since the dam burst open, there were tons upon tons of water filling a huge gorge. Though it was against Rapunzel's better nature – with the help of Clyde's injuries – Clyde should drown. She already killed one Stabbington. What's one more going to kill? Besides he morals. "NO!" She shouted to herself. "This is no time for Morals. It's either kill or be killed. And I don't want to die knowing that I didn't put up a good enough fight." Then that was that. This was going to be her greatest challenge yet. She either had to eliminate the Stabbington there and now. Or wait out until Jacque returns with help. Hopefully that was soon. "Whoa!" A powerful mist of water splashed her in the face. The tunnel was moist. Rapunzel could hear water flowing. She followed the sound all the way to the end of the tunnel. The entire gorge was full of water. Judging by how still it was, the water was trapped. There was also water trickling down from above her. "This is almost nostalgic." She smiled. "All I'm missing are the people who hate and want to kill Eugene."

"No you aren't." Rapunzel twisted around. Clyde had caught up to her. "And the best part is I hate both you and Rider. So I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you." Rapunzel took a defensive stance. Though she was surprised that he had caught up so fast. She was even more surprised that he hasn't collapsed yet. His face was losing its color. The shirt that was serving as a bandage for his rib wound wasn't holding up too well. The blood was spilling out in trickles. The same was said for his leg. He was starting to baby it, but tried to stand on it. "Now, I'm tired," He informed her deliriously, "And I'm in a very foul mood. So why don't you be a good girl and let me kill you without a fuss?"

"Listen to me Clyde," Rapunzel pleaded, "I know that you're angry about Cleaver's death. But all of that could have been avoided. If you guys never would have kidnapped me-"

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST STAYED PUT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Clyde roared. He clenched a hand to his side. The strain from yelling was too much. "You…you lit the tower ablaze…" he moved for her, "Cleaver tried to help me, only to die in the process!" He reached behind his back. He pulled out a large butcher's knife. "For too long we've had things taken from us! Our freedom, our hard earned loot, our very lives! Now it's time for me to compensate!" He sprang forward, slashing for Rapunzel's stomach. She jumped out of the way. Clyde, despite the injury to his leg, retaliated by skidding to a halt by the ledge and lunged for Rapunzel again. Rapunzel brought the dagger up, catching Clyde's knife. He bounced back and sliced for another part of her. Rapunzel tried desperately to keep up with his movements. But Clyde's strikes were so powerful and swift, she found it difficult. He wasn't using any type of form. He was swinging the knife as if it were a club. Well that club managed to graze Rapunzel in three different areas. When he cut her hip, Rapunzel cringed to the side. Clyde shot a hand out and grabbed her by the hair. He lifted her up and chucked her towards the ledge. Rapunzel bounced and slid. She stopped right on the ledge. Her dagger bouncing out of her hands and over by the tunnel. "Looks like the puppy has failed you princess." He mocked. "Too bad. I really wanted to turn him into stew." Rapunzel got up on her hands and knees. Clyde raised a foot and slammed it down on the middle of her back. He kept slamming down harder and harder. Rapunzel's ribs felt as if they were about to break any second now. "DIE YOU PATHETIC WRETCH! DIE AND JOIN GOTHEL IN HELL!" He shoved his heel into her back. Rapunzel felt something break. She cried out in anguish. "Ahh." Clyde swooned. "Have I ever mentioned how much I like cries of pain?"

"THEN YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS!" Clyde glanced over to the side. His head was greeted by a wooden peg. It smashed his nose in, knocking him away from Rapunzel. Clyde held his nose tenderly as he glared at the person who hit him. To his great displeasure it was Flynn Rider. "Stay away from my future wife Clyde!" He demanded.

"Ugh…Eugene…" Rapunzel groaned. Flynn knelt down to her. Turning her over and propping her onto his lap. Rapunzel gazed up at his relieved brown eyes. She felt tears of happiness come to hers. "Eugene…" She breathed, raising a hand to his face. Flynn took it and rubbed it against his cheek. Pascal climbed around his shoulder and went onto Rapunzel's head, curling into a ball. "I missed you guys so much."

"Not as much as we missed you." He kissed her hand. Pascal kissed her head. "You look amazing by the way."

"Surviving on your own with two murderous brothers will do that to you."

"It's a good look."

"One that I will not be wearing ever again."

"I agree with you on that!" Clyde growled. "Because in hell, it doesn't matter what you look like!"

"STOP IT CLYDE!" Clyde froze. Slowly, he turned his head to the tunnel exit. Standing there, with a ferocious expression, was Jacque and Morgana. "That's enough Clyde!" She demanded once more. "Wait?" She looked around. "Where's Cleaver?"

"Ask HER, morgana!" Clyde roared, pointing to Rapunzel. "She lit that damn tower on fire! Cleaver died saving me!" Morgana's eyes widened with dread. _Cleaver…is dead? _She thought in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She gripped Cleaver's eye patch in her hands tightly. She rubbed her face against it, trying hard to take in some of Cleaver's essence. One of the boys that she was proud to call son was dead. And she felt guilty for not being able to do anything. "Now I'm going to make both of them pay!" Clyde continued. "And then I can finish what Cleaver and I started!"

"NO!" Morgana declared. Clyde's jaw dropped. "I don't want this Clyde! I don't want to live knowing that others had to die!"

"BUT DON'T YOU SEE?" He rasped, ignoring the pain in his side. "This has been mine and Cleavers dream. Our dream is to see you get better."

"And my dream…" Morgana trailed off. "My Dream…" She thought about what Flynn had said to her about having a dream. Morgana had been thinking all night and morning about what her dream truly was. "My dream…" She furrowed her brow and glared at the Stabbington. "My dream is to live my life to the fullest without hurting anyone mentally or physically. I want to help everyone I can and to the greatest of my abilities." Flynn nodded with approval. He believe that was a dream worth seeing through to the end. "And if you kill them Clyde, if you steal their lives from them to help me, you'll have tarnished my dream forever. Would you really do that to me?" Clyde started to heave rapidly. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted his revenge. But he didn't want to risk hurting Morgana. But he had to avenge Cleaver. Not if it meant destroying Morgana's dream forever. But how else could he help her? "Clyde…" Morgana called out. Clyde looked at her with a blank expression. "Let's just go home Clyde." She pleaded. "Let's return to the way things were before you became a thief."

Clyde shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "You know what," he sighed, "That does sound good." He smiled warmly down to Flynn and Rapunzel. They smiled back. "Unfortunately…" He slapped his hand around Flynn's neck. "Things can never return to the way they are." He yanked the ex-thief from under Rapunzel. He began to squeeze tightly. "All that's left for me now is revenge!" He declared, taking Flynn over to the ledge. "And I will have it!" Flynn kicked and clawed at the Stabbington. Rapunzel tried to crawl after him. But her back was wrecked. Pascal would have done something. But after getting kicked by Gothel, he knew the Stabbington would just step on him. Jacque dashed over and bit Clyde's injured leg. "GAAAH!" He cried out, dropping Flynn onto the ground. Clyde reached down and grabbed the dog. He held the dog by his torso, getting ready to break him in half. "YOU WILL NOT FORESTALL MY VENGEANCE!" As Clyde bent the dog at his ribs, a sharp pain pierced through his chest. "GUH! ACK!" He dropped Jacque. The dog landed on his feet and ran over to Rapunzel. Clyde looked down to see what hit him. And what he saw brought shock to his eyes. "Mor…gana…" The woman he had called mother, the woman he had been trying to save, had stabbed him right in the heart.

Gazing up with tear filled eyes, Morgana whispered, "I love you, Clyde." Keeping her hand on the knife, she hugged him. "I love you too much to allow this." She pulled the knife from his chest.

Clyde staggered back, holding the wound. Morgana watched him with a saddened expression. She planned to see this through to the bitter end. Clyde's feet reached the ledge. He wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to see the light leave everyone's eyes. But he couldn't. He could feel the life leaving him. Resigning himself to his fate, Clyde raised his head to the sky. His eye peered passed the clouds, through the sky, and the universe beyond. And there he saw him. He reached a hand up to the sky and smiled. "I'm…coming…Cleaver." Like a tumbling tree, Clyde fell back and down to the water below. He splashed down, smiling as he sank to the depth.

Morgana dropped to her knees. Crying at what she had done. Flynn picked up Rapunzel and carried her over to the whimpering physician. He placed a sympathetic hand on her back, trying to comfort her. The threat was over, but the scars of that day were going to linger. Especially for Rapunzel and Morgana.

**}{_}{**

With the Stabbingtons gone and Rapunzel and Flynn finally reunited, with their new friends aboard, they all decided it was time to head home. But first things first, Rapunzel needed to be tended to. Her arm was fine, considering how hard Clyde twisted. As for her back and ribs, minor bruising and a slight sprain. All in all, Rapunzel was fine. But she may have to be carried to keep herself from straining her body. While she bandaged Rapunzel up, Morgana told Rapunzel about her history with the king and queen, and the Stabbingtons. Rapunzel couldn't believe that she was meeting the woman who allowed her to be born. It was like she was part of the family. But what her parents did, she felt that it was unjust. Morgana told her not to worry about it. Because by banishing Morgana, she had gotten to live out her dream by helping those who can't help themselves. So, in a way, Morgana has every reason to thank Adaro and Myra. Rapunzel figured that she should thank them too. Because if it wasn't for Morgana, Rapunzel would be having an elders back problems. So to pay her back, Rapunzel asked Morgana to open her mouth. Not sure as to why, Morgana did as she said. Rapunzel thought of every last sad moment she could. He built up enough tears and let them drop into Morgana's mouth. Morgana mentioned her illness to Rapunzel. In seconds the healing power flowed through Morgana's body. The bruising that once covered her leg was gone. Morgana felt as if her body was lightened of its burden.

The trip back to the kingdom was long and tiring. Flynn carried Rapunzel on his back a majority of the way. Now his back was hurting. They stopped off at Morgana's village. She lent them a horse for the trip. Jacque decided to stay back with her. Morgana figured that Jacque could keep her company now that she was officially living alone. Pascal and Jacque bumped paws, promising to play together someday soon. Rapunzel offered Morgana a chance to return to the kingdom with them. But Morgana declined. Her village needed her. She would stop by and visit every now and again, but for now she thought it'd be best if she stayed where she was needed. Saying good-bye, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Flynn made their way back to the kingdom.

The minute they reached the out walls of the kingdom, the guards were overjoyed to see that Rapunzel and Flynn had returned. They all personally escorted them to the king and queens halls.

Adaro and Myra were in the courtyard sitting by the fountain. Maximus was with them. They had received the message that Rapunzel and Flynn were fine. But they couldn't be too sure. They had no idea how long ago the message was written. And anything can happen. As Adaro was about to lose all hope, he heard something. "Sorry that we're late." Myra and Adaro shot to their feet. They saw a tattered Rapunzel and Flynn. "That fight lasted long than we thought." Flynn made sure to tell Rapunzel about the false lovers quarrel that they were having. It was the only way to make sure that they didn't panic.

Adaro and Myra didn't waste any time. They ran over and embraced their daughter in a tight hug. Adaro dragged Flynn into the hug. They were family, so it was allowed. Pascal jumped onto Max and gave him a noogie. He squeaked about the little dog he met. Max had to meet him one day.

The Stabbingtons were gone. Morgana was now released from her terminal illness. And the royal family was reunited once again. It was a good ending for what had to be the longest dream slash nightmare to have hit their lives. It was a good end for Rapunzel as well. She learned of the woman who saved her and her mother's life, and had a slight hand in her and Flynn meeting.

**THE END.**

**Hey people, thanks for reading and sorry this fic took so long. I'm sorry if the ending was lax, but I was running out of ideas. If you guys want to make a sequel, then by all means go ahead. I'm done with this fic.**

**Once again thanks and BYE-BYE.**


End file.
